Back From The Dead: First Dream
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Oneshot na temat wydarzeń rozgrywających się tuż po „Back From The Dead". Bianca po raz pierwszy śni o Oscarze. Będzie to jednak dopiero pierwszy z jej wielu snów o mężczyźnie, który był jej porywaczem, a który ostatecznie stał się jej wybawcą.


**Back From The Dead: First Dream**

_**One-shot**_

* * *

_- Bianca… biegnij!_

Bianca przewróciła się na bok, marszcząc intensywnie brwi. Na jej czole wystąpiły małe kropelki potu, lodowato zimne, przyprawiające ją o dreszcze.

_Oscar stał na szczycie schodów, trzymając w prawej dłoni detonator. Jego przejrzyste, błękitne oczy utkwione były w osobie Bianki, i tylko w niej._

_- Uciekaj! – powtórzył Oscar, niemalże krzycząc. Bianca bez trudu rozpoznała w jego oczach wszelkie emocje, jakie sama teraz odczuwała – gniew, smutek, rozpacz… panikę._

_To było jedyne wyjście – nie było żadnego innego. Tylko w ten sposób mogli się raz na zawsze uwolnić od Roberta._

Bianca miotała się w pościeli, przypominając sobie tę chwilę. Cichy jęk wydobył się z jej ust, gdy obrazy, o których tak pragnęła zapomnieć, zaczęły przesuwać się przed nią, żywe i wyraźne.

_Bianca uciekała tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to zmęczone mięśnie jej ciała. Każda kostka, każdy nerw, każdy mięsień wołał o odpoczynek. Odpoczynek, na który Bianca nie mogła sobie za żadne skarby pozwolić._

_Świadomość tego, co zaraz nastąpi, jeszcze nie dotarła do dziewczyny. Bianca biegła szybko w stronę bramy wyjazdowej. Kilka razy o mało co nie upadła na twardy, gruby żwir._

_Gdzieś jeszcze z tyłu jej głowy kołatała ledwie słyszalna myśl, która podpowiadała jej, że to wszystko ma jeszcze szansę się dobrze skończyć – że jeszcze nie wszystko zostało przesądzone._

_To właśnie dlatego Bianca zatrzymała się tuż przed bramą, jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę domu. Była pewna, że za moment zobaczy wybiegającego stamtąd Oscara._

_I wtedy właśnie nastąpił wybuch._

Bianca oddychała spazmatycznie, niemalże łkając. Jej sen zaczął nabierać jeszcze wyraźniejszych kształtów. Bianca wręcz czuła na sobie ten żar bijący od wybuchu – żar, który powalił ją chwilę później na ziemię.

_Do Bianki dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło to, co się właśnie stało. Wcześniej przez długi czas dziewczyna wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w pożerany przez płomienie budynek. Jej jaźń nie chciała za żadne skarby zaakceptować tej okrutnej, przewrotnej rzeczywistości._

Bianca załkała ponownie. Spomiędzy jej zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęły dwie łzy, które spłynęły powoli po jej piegowatych policzkach, i spadły ostatecznie na materiał poduszki.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi Anna Wilde stała z dłonią zaciśniętą na klamce. Tak bardzo chciała wejść do pokoju młodszej siostry, obudzić ją, uspokoić i zapewnić ją, że nic złego jej już nie grozi.

Anna wiedziała jednak, że to nie dlatego jej siostra płacze przez sen. Sam tego nie rozumiał – sądził, że Bianca może cierpieć na jakieś zaburzenia spowodowane godzinami przebytymi w pobliżu dwóch maniaków. Anna znała jednak prawdę, i choć ta prawda była trudna do zaakceptowania, kobieta rozumiała poniekąd rozterki swojej siostry.

Przez cały ten czas chodziło wyłącznie o Oscara.

_Oczy Bianki otworzyły się szeroko, gdy świadomość śmierci Oscara uderzyła w nią z pełnią siły. Dziewczyna i tak leżała już na żwirze, tyłem do bramy wyjazdowej. Teraz jednak upadła kompletnie na ziemię, łkając głośno._

_Głos w jej głowie mówił jej, że powinna natychmiast przestać płakać. To był przecież morderca! Psychopata rodem z najczarniejszych stronic kryminałów, socjopata i manipulant. Jedyne, czego pragnął od Bianki to tego, aby dziewczyna zaufała mu i zaakceptowała to, co on nazywał „sztuką", a co dla niej było zwykłym mordem na niewinnych._

_Ten mężczyzna był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tylu bliskich jej osób: jej byłego chłopaka, Jamesa, bliskiej przyjaciółki, Lindsey, a nawet jej ulubionego profesora z uczelni, Stephana Giuntolego. Powinna go nienawidzić całą mocą swojego serca i cieszyć się z tego, że w końcu skończył w czeluściach piekielnych razem z tym przeklętym dworem Goldvale._

_Bianca nie mogła jednak tak o nim myśleć – nie wtedy. Nie, gdy rany były jeszcze nadto świeże._

_Dziewczyna podniosła się zatem na obolałych ramionach, wpatrując się w dogorywające zgliszcza dworu Goldvale. Jej ciemnobłękitne oczy zaszły łzami gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że gdzieś wśród tych płomieni, wśród tego całego skwierczenia znajduje się ciało Oscara._

Bianca poderwała się gwałtownie ku górze, otwierając jednocześnie szeroko oczy. W jej sypialni panowały istne egipskie ciemności. Tylko słabe światło księżyca w pełni oświetlało skrawek pokoju przy samotnym oknie.

Dziewczyna potoczyła zapuchniętymi oczami po kątach swojej sypialni. Wszędzie było ciemno, i wszędzie dziewczyna widziała poruszające się niemrawo cienie. Niektóre nie przypominały niczego, inne natomiast wręcz odwrotnie – przywracały niechciane wspomnienia po raz kolejny.

Przez ułamek sekundy jeden z cieni przemienił się w coś na wzór cienia Roberta. Bianca momentalnie cała się spięła, otwierając szerzej oczy. Cień zniknął jednak również szybko, jak się pojawił. Za oknem przejechał jakiś samochód, rzucając światło reflektorów na krótką chwilę do wnętrza domu, odstraszając tym niechciane sylwetki.

Gdy cień Roberta zniknął, jego miejsce zajął następny, nieco mniej… niechciany.

Oscar.

Z ust Bianki wydobyło się ciche, stłumione westchnienie, gdy obserwowała cień bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wiedziała, że jeśli zamruga, cień zniknie, a wraz z nim zniknie też Oscar.

_Będziesz się kiedyś musiała obudzić,_ powiedziała sobie Bianca, przyglądając się ze spokojem cieniowi w rogu pokoju. Wydawało jej się, że cień obserwował ją… pilnował ją.

- To tylko złudzenie. – wyszeptała Bianca, zamykając gwałtownie powieki. Trzymała je zamknięte jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Otworzyła je dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że jej serce pracuje już normalnie, a oddech nie jest krótki i przerywany.

Znajomy cień zniknął. Bianca na powrót została sama w swojej sypialni.

Dziewczyna upadła na poduszki, wzdychając ciężko.

Ta noc z pewnością nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Bianca wiedziała, że czekają ją jeszcze gorsze noce – noce, podczas których będzie swoimi krzykami budziła Annę i Sama.

Dziś po raz pierwszy śnił jej się Oscar. Jutro zapewne też jej się przyśni – może w tej samej sytuacji, a może w innej. Bianca przeczuwała jednak, że wkrótce sny staną się jeszcze gorsze, gdy wkroczy do nich Robert, na czele ze wszystkimi ofiarami Oscara.

- Wygrałeś. – Głos Bianki nadal nie był silniejszy od szeptu. – Nigdy cię nie zapomnę.

_Owszem… nigdy go nie zapomnę,_ dodała Bianca w myślach, zamykając powoli powieki. Jej oddechy stały się bardziej kontrolowane, a bicie serca miarowe. _Pozostaje tylko pytanie… czy naprawdę chciałeś, abym zapamiętała cię w ten sposób?_

* * *

**Prosty, zwykły one-shot, na którego napisanie wpadłam dzisiaj, zaraz po wrzuceniu ostatniego rozdziału oraz epilogu "Back From The Dead". Ta krótka scena ma miejsce góra 2-3 dni po wydarzeniach z wyżej wymienionego fanfiction. Obrazuje pobieżnie to, przez co Bianca będzie przechodziła przez najbliższe miesiące.**

**Prace nad sequelem trwają, i są bardzo intensywne :) Jak dobrze pójdzie, to być może jeszcze przed końcem tego tygodnia pojawi się pierwszy rozdział. Albo może nawet i dzisiaj - wszystko zależy od weny oraz chęci.**


End file.
